The Mask Of Anubis
NOTE: THIS IS NOT WHAT HAPPENS IN SEASON 2. IT IS FAN-MADE. Eddie and Mick are in it, Nina and Fabian are dating, this is all in Fabians Pov,it takes place in season 2 and it continues from my other story "Battle of Love" which you can read here. http://hoafanstories.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Love _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The door flung open. "Senkhara!" I screamed. "What do you want?" I asked nervously. "I want your friend to hurry up!" she said. "But I can't just make her hurry up! These challenges are mental and psychal!" I replied. "Another man has nearly got the mask! He is in the tunnels right now finishing the last task!". I ran past Senkhara and woke the others in Sibuna up. We all got torches and walked slowly down the stairs. We crept past my room and into the kitchen. "This is possibly the most important time we needed to open this door in our lives" Nina said nervously. "This is it, if we mess up then I will die" she said. Nina carfully placed her locket in the little hole on the oven door. The door flung up and she crawled in, and everyone followed her. I was really nervous because If we messed up Nina would be never seen again. We were in the cellar. We walked over to the shelf and Nina put in the number "1890". The shelf slowly moved into the gap in the wall and we walked into the secret study. I walked over to the painting and pressed the button. Behind it there was nothing. "Where are the amulets?" I asked. "I don't know" replied Nina." Victor must have stole them!" I said angrily. "Everyone just run past the flash of light, ok?" said Nina. Everyone replied saying "Ok". Amber slowly pulled the trigger book on the book shelf and we entered the tunnels. Everyone ran for their lives past the beacon. Alfie tripped on a rock and he couldn't get up... "Help me!" Alfie screamed. Everyone ran to help him but it was to late. "I can't see anything!!!!!" he screamed. "It's alright" Patricia said. We left the tunnels and put Alfie to sit down on a seat in the secret study."Alfie, when we get the mask we will come back for you, dont move!" Nina said. "Alright" he replied. We entered the tunnels and ran past the beacon. We came to a stop when we had to cross the chasm. We all walked calmly across the narrow plank of wood. It was Patricia's turn. One of the pendulums hit Patricia on the arm. "Aaaaaah!" she squeled. "Patricia!" Nina screeched. A small bit of blood poured from her arm. Patricia felt dizzy and she couldn't feel her legs. She fell off the plank of wood but luckily she grabbed onto it. She got up and sat on the plank of wood. "How are we going to get to her?" Amber asked. "We can't" I said. "Patricia I'm coming for you! Hang on" Nina screamed. Nina walked slowly across the plank of wood and got to Patrica. "You have got to somehow get up" she said. "I can't, my arm is seriously hurt!" Patricia replied. "We have to leave you here, I'm so sorry" Nina answered. "Fine, just go, I'm alright here" Patricia said. "Bye!" Amber quietly said. We got to the spider test. We were doing fine untill a spider fell onto Ambers shoulder. "Aaaaah get it off! Get it off!" she screamed. Amber ran into one of the strings and it stinged her. "Owww! That hurts" she said. She kept running around trying to get the spider off but she only ran into more strings! "Aaaaaah! I'm going to die!" she screeched. She fell flat on the ground, like a corpse. "Amber!" I screamed. Me and Nina both ran over to her and tried to wake her up. "Amber!" Nina screamed. "It looks like she is not waking up" Nina said. "We just have to continue. Ok?" I said. "Ok" Nina answered. We walked over Amber's body and into the next room. Nina walked past the horns but I didn't. I blew into one of the horns to give her a fright, but the whole ceiling collapsed. I ran back for shelter but Nina got hit in the head by a falling rock. "Nina" I screamed! I ran towards her terrified. "Nina" I screamed. Blood poured from her head as she said "Go on without me". I teared a piece of my shirt off and wiped the blood from her head. "Fabian, find the mask, leave me here" she said. I done what what she said and left her. All my friends were hurt. I had to find the mask. But If I didn't Nina would die. I walked into the next room not knowing what to expect. I peeped around the corner of the wall to see Victor finishing the last challenge. Victor placed some sort of circle on the door and it opened. Victor started to laugh while he walked down these steps behind the door. He was only a little away from getting the mask! I ran as quietly as I could. I pushed Victor down the steps but I didn't want to. I had no choice so I just had to. I ran past him and to my surprise Nina,Alfie,Patricia and Amber followed me. All of us surrounded the mask to make sure it wasn't a trap. Nina walked towards it and picked it up. "The mask feels weird..." Nina said strangely. "This is not the mask!" I screamed. I grabbed the mask off Nina and threw it on the ground. The mask smashed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, CHILD?!" Victor screeched. "YOU DESTROYED IT!" he said. "It's not the mask, trust me" I whispered to Nina. "The mask should have a jewel on it" I said. All of a sudden Senkhara appeared. "WHEEERRREE IS THE MASK!?!?!?!?!" she screamed. "We didn't find it" Nina said. "Because you didn't find it, I'm going to kill you all!" she said. Suddenly our marks started to glow and started to burn us. "Run!" I said. Everyone ran past all the tasks and out of the tunnels. Victor started to chase us so we decided to run faster. We all ran up to Nina's bedroom and we woke everyone up from the noise. Everyone followed us to see what the noise was. We locked Nina's door. We sat down and just thought where the mask was. Suddenly the doll house started to glow. We open it and and it had the jewel in it. I wondered why It had the jewel. I then realized that it was the mask I picked up the dollhouse and smashed it on the ground. "FABIAN! ARE YOU GONE INSANE TODAY??!!" Nina said. I started to put the pieces back together and it formed the mask. "Fabian you are a genius!" Amber said. We opened the door and everyone started to scream "WHY DID YOU WAKE US UP?". Nina hid the mask in her coat and went up into the attic. "Senkhara, Senkhara, where are you?" she asked. Suddenly Senkhara appeared. "You found the mask, give me it now" Senkhara said. "No I will not" Nina replied. "You dont deserve the mask!" Nina said". "Take this then!" Senkhara screamed. Everyone's mark started to burn. "I will never give it to you!" Nina said. The mask started to glow then. Nina touched her mark with the mask and the mark disappeared! The mask has the power to free any curses! Nina ran down stairs to us and touched the mark with the mask. The curse was lifted. "No!!!!" Senkhara screamed. Everyone followed Nina up to the attic. "If you want the mask then here it is" Nina said. She threw the mask at Senkhara and Senkhara turned white and looked nice. Senkhara was a curse herself, and the mask lifted her curse to turn her back to the good spirit she was. Nina picked up the mask and she noticed that the mask could connect to the Cup of Ankh. She connected the mask to the cup. She placed it in the hidden little hole in the wall. Everyone went to sleep. All of a sudden Sarah appeared in front of Nina's bed. "Sarah?" Nina said. "Don't give up darling, there is still more treasure, more curses and more mysterys hidden in this house. Find them, take them and unlock the secrets..." Sarah said. Nina started to cry a little. "Bye Sarah" Nina said. "Bye my dear, I will always be beside you..." The curse was lifted, the mystery was solved, the secrets were unlocked but that's what Nina thinks...............